


Just For Him

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just thinks it would be hot to see Sam fuck someone, that’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at spn-masquerade:
> 
> Dean doesn't like bottoming. But he loves watching Sam fuck the shit out of the guys they pick together, once or twice a month.

Dean’s little brother is the hottest guy he’s ever seen.  He’s never met someone with that combination of hot-fucking-body, crazy height, and gorgeous face.  There are great genetics in their whole family, yeah, and Dean’s not trying to downplay his own looks here.  It’s just that Sammy can be pretty and hot and cute and so-fucking-sexy all at the same time and it blows Dean’s mind.

His body is the biggest difference from Dean, because Dean’s got the face and he’s got  _most_ of the height, but he’s never been one to work out any more than he has to stay in shape.  Sam’s  _ripped_ and it turns Dean’s crank to know that his little brother’s got a body that could pick him up and fuck him against the wall, if Sam wanted to.

Unfortunately for both of them, Dean’s not actually that into taking it up the ass.  It’s not that he’s opposed to the  _idea_ of it; it’s just that it doesn’t do much for him.  A finger or two during a BJ?  Hell yeah.  A fucking  _cock_ up there?  Especially his brother’s fucking  _huge_ cock?  Yeah, no.  Count him out.

But it’s a real shame because his brother’s got a body that’s practically  _made_ for fucking pussy or ass or whatever the hell he wants.  And while Dean gets a kick out of blowing Sam or having Sam fuck his mouth, it’s not quite the same.  He wants to see Sam really go at it with someone, really hold ‘em down and make ‘em take it.  It gets him so hot sometimes, just the idea of it, that’ll he’ll ramble about it in Sam’s ear as he’s fucking him.  It turns Sam on too, and they normally end up having some crazy sex just talking about it, each suggestion dirtier than the last.

It’s Sam who brings it up, about six months into their “relationship.”  It’s right after the last of three rounds of sex.  They’re both sweaty and exhausted, and Sam’s head is laying on Dean’s chest.  Dean is petting his hair, because when he’s this fucked out, he doesn’t have to pretend not to like it.

“We could do it,” Sam blurts out, like they were having a conversation or something.  “I could fuck someone else for you.  Just for you.”

Now, see, Dean’s always been the monogamous sort.  He’s always been a ladies man, yeah, but once he commits to someone, he tends to stick to ‘em.  When he  _actually_ commits, not just says he’s going to because he wants to get in some girl’s pants.  So he’s not surprised when jealousy rises in him at Sam’s suggestion.  He is kind of surprised by how turned on he gets, though.  He didn’t think it was possible, after the sex they’d had.

“Maybe,” he says, which doesn’t really explain how they end up picking up some guy at a bar two weeks later.  The guy is super average—average height, average hair color, average weight, whatever—but Dean’s not picky and he thinks Sam just chose the guy because he knows that Mr. Average won’t make Dean as jealous.  It’s hard to be jealous of someone who’s  _boring as fuck_ .  But, whatever, the guy is cool with Sam fucking him and Dean watching, so Dean doesn’t really care how boring he is.

Once they get back to their motel room, Sam wastes no time in stripping the other guy and himself.  Average keeps trying to kiss Sam, even though Sam clearly wants no part of it.  Sam’s all focused, the way he gets sometimes, where he’s only paying attention to the one thing and everything else is an annoyance.  He pretty much throws the guy back onto the bed and crawls over him like stalking panther or a lion or some shit, and Dean quickly strips his shirt off and shoves down his jeans because he can tell Sam’s gonna make this fast and dirty.

Sam has to warm the guy up some, because he’s only half-hard.  He holds the guy down with one hand on his chest and uses the other to jack his dick, hand tight and twisting on the upstroke.  He busies his mouth with the guy’s neck and nipples, biting more than sucking, but luckily the guy’s into that, moaning like a fucking whore.  Sam moans like that for Dean sometimes, except he sounds a million times better than Average does; he sounds like some kind of really muscular, really tall sex-kitten—which, god, Dean has to remember to dress his brother up in kitty ears and a tail (aka: butt-plug) sometime, because that shit would be hot.

When the guy’s hard and writhing against the bedsheets, Sam grabs for the lube left on the side table.  Dean wets his own hand with lotion at the same time and wraps it around his dick as soon as Sam’s got his fingers up inside of the guy.  He tries to time his strokes with Sam’s fingers, but his view isn’t the best for seeing that kind of thing.  He’s got a  _great_ view of Sam’s back, of his ass, of the way his body rolls when he moves.  When Sam’s fucking this guy, he’s gonna be able to see every jolt of those powerful hips, gonna be able to look at Sam’s relaxed shoulders and see the way he can effortlessly hold this guy down.

It doesn’t take long before random-guy is spreading his legs wider like some kind of bitch in heat, and all Dean can think is how Sammy does it better.  Sammy spreads his legs like the best kind of slutty, the kind that’s only for Dean.  Sammy spreads his legs because he loves Dean’s cock  _that fucking much_ , enough that he was willing to give up pussy and ass forever.

Dean watches, entranced, as Sam slowly slides into the guy, every muscle completely controlled.  Hee takes his time, opening the guy with his cock on his own speed.  Dean can do that—Dean’s done that—but Sam makes it look easy, makes it look like this guy’s not even affecting him.

“God,” Dean breathes out, and Sam’s hips lurch a little at that.  Dean grins, loving the idea that his voice can do more to unravel Sammy than this guy’s fucking  _ass_ can.

The guy tries to grab at Sam’s shoulders, but Sam gets ahold of both of his wrists and slams them down into the mattress, holding them above his head with one hand.  With his other hand, he holds onto the guy’s hip as he begins fucking him.  In earnest.

Sam is like a fucking  _machine_ , the way he’s slamming into the guy.  The guy keeps letting out these “oh, oh, oh” noises with every thrust, which really annoys Dean because that means he has to strain to hear Sammy’s soft little grunts.  He tightens his hand around his own cock and jacks himself harder, trying to keep up with his little brother’s crazy speed.  It feels insane around his dick, just a little to the side of too much, but it’s the visual that makes him come.  Sammy, grabbing the guy by the hips and kneeling so that he’s fucking the guy up onto his cock, muscles bulging, hair wild, face flushed.  It’s too fucking much.  Dean’s a goner.

The back of Sam’s neck is a bright red, and he seems like he’s fucking to come now, probably because he’d heard Dean come.  The other guy is wailing and screaming or whatever, but Dean couldn’t give less of a shit.  He just enjoys the view and sighs happily when Sam stiffens, all his muscles freezing, and comes.

The other guy comes at some point during the whole thing, but Dean couldn’t care less.  What he cares about is the way Sam pretty much shoos the guy out the door and then kneels in front of Dean, resting his head on Dean’s thigh.  His eyes are glinting happily.  “Was it good for you?” he asks, like the little shit he is, and Dean can’t help laughing as he bats Sam over the head.

He’s half-hard from the finishing act of Sam’s performance, so he leans down and kisses Sam forcefully.  “Think you could go again?” he asks, and hopes the way he leers shows exactly what he’s thinking.

Sam laughs, but the look in his eyes tells Dean that he’s gonna get lucky again that night.

And if he lays Sam down and tries to fuck him the exact way Sam had fucked the other guy?  Well.  That’s their business.


End file.
